Pooh's Adventures in Pompeii (2014)
Pooh's Aventures in Pompeii is an upcoming film to be made by Billy2009. It will appear in a near future. Plot The film opens with scenes of the bodies of victims of Pompeii as quotes on the destruction are made. In 62 AD Britannia, a tribe of Celtic horsemen are brutally wiped out by Romans led by Corvus (Keifer Sutherland). The only survivor is a boy named Milo (Dylan Schombing) whose mother Corvus personally killed. The boy is captured by slave traders. Seventeen years later, a slave owner named Graecus (Joe Pingue) watches a class of gladiators battle. He is unimpressed until he sees the grown Milo (Kit Harrington), a talented gladiator the crowds call "the Celt." Milo is soon brought to Pompeii with his fellow slaves. Winnie the Pooh and friends arrive in Pompeii, Italy. On the road, they see a horse fall while leading a carriage carrying Cassia (Emily Browning) and her servant Ariadne (Jessica Lucas). Milo kills the horse to end its suffering and Cassia is drawn to him. Cassia is the daughter of the city ruler Severus (Jared Harris) and his wife Aurelia (Carrie-Anne Moss), happy to have her back after a year in Rome. Severus is hoping to have the new Emperor Titus invest in plans to rebuild Pompeii but Cassia warns him of Rome becoming more corrupt. Winnie the Pooh and friends meet Cassia. A servant named Felix (Dalmar Abuzeid) takes Cassia’s horse for a ride only to be swallowed up when a quake from Mount Vesuvius opens up the Earth under him. At the gladiator arena, Milo soon has a rivalry with Atticus (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje), a champion gladiator who by Roman law will be given his freedom after he attains one more victory. The gladiators are shown off at a party where Corvus (now a Senator) tells Severus the Emperor will not invest in his plans but Corvus will. It turns out Cassia, Pooh and friends left Rome to escape Corvus’ advances as he desires her for his wife. When an earthquake causes horses to become excited, Milo helps calm one down. He then takes Cassia, Pooh and friends on a ride, telling her that they cannot be together. Returning to the villa, Corvus is ready to kill Milo (not recognizing him from the village massacre) but Cassia pleads for his life. Milo is lashed for his actions and Atticus admits respect for the man as they prepare to face each other at the upcoming festival. To punish Milo, Corvus orders him killed in the first battle and wicked trainer Bellator (Currie Graham) convinces Graecus to sacrifice Atticus as well. The two men, and other gladiators, are chained to rocks as other gladiators come out as Roman soldiers, to recreate Corvus’ “glorious victory” over the Celts. Working together, Milo and Atticus survive the battle, Atticus realizing the Romans will never honor his freedom. During the battle, Corvus forces Cassia to agree to marry him by threatening to have her family killed for supposed treason against the Emperor. When Milo and Atticus win, Cassia defies Corvus by holding a “thumbs-up” for them to live and he has her taken to the villa to be locked up. Pooh and friends have a plan to help Milo. Claiming an earthquake is a sign from Vulcan, Corvus has his officer Proculus (Sasha Roiz) fight Milo one-on-one. Their battle is interrupted when Mount Vesuvius erupts, creating quakes that cause the arena to collapse, sending Milo and Proculus crashing to the jail levels. Milo opens up the gates to allow his fellow gladiators a chance to attack, Proculus escaping while the gladiators kill Bellator. Seeing Corvus fallen under a collapsed beam, Severus tries to kill him, but is stabbed by Corvus who escapes. The volcano unleashes balls of fire across the city as the populace tries to flee to the harbor. One fireball destroys a ship killing the escaping Graecus. Aurelia tells Milo that Cassia is at the villa before dying. Milo, Pooh and friends race to the villa and manages to save Cassia, but Ariande is killed when the village collapses into the sea. Corvus and Proculus kill civilians blocking their path to safety. Atticus tries to reach the harbor, but a tsunami created by the volcano smashes into the city, destroying the outer walls and smashing apart ships, Atticus barely rescues a girl and her mother from the tidal wave. Reuniting with Atticus, Milo suggests searching the arena for horses to escape to the south. As the gladiators face Roman soldiers at the arena, Cassia sees to the bodies of her parents only to be abducted by Corvus. Atticus has Milo, Pooh and friends chase after the chariot carrying the two while he faces off against Proculus. The Roman manages to mortally wound Atticus, but the gladiator rises up to break the blade and use it to kill the soldier. Milo chases Corvus across the city, both barely avoiding balls of fire and collapsing roads and buildings. Cassia manages to free herself before the chariot crashes into a temple. Milo and Corvus battle it out in a duel as a fireball destroys the temple. Cassia chains Corvus to a building as Milo declares that his gods are coming to punish the Senator. Milo, Pooh and friends and Cassia ride off as a pyroclastic flow races down the mountain and into the city, incinerating Corvus. At the arena, Atticus proudly meets his fate proclaiming that he dies a free man. At the city outskirts, the horse throws off Milo and Cassia. Milo tells Cassia to leave on her own. Instead, she orders Pooh and friends to get to somewhere safe and sends the horse off, not wanting to spend her last few moments running. She and Milo passionately kiss as the pyroclastic flow engulfs them. When they arrive at the place safely, before they go back Hundred Acre Wood, they turn to Pompeii that was destroyed by the ash cloud. The last shot is of the duo’s bodies, now plaster casts, locked in an eternal embrace. Scene #Slavery #Britannia #Arriving at Pompeii #Gladiator practice #What Happens at Night #Whipping Milo #"Let the games begin" #Eruption of Mount Vesuvius #Ash Clouds and Fireballs #Rescuing Cassia #Flooding the Harbor #Battle During the Eruption #Escape from Pompeii Trivia *Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Timon, Pumbaa, Tantor, Terk, Phil, Louis, Xandra and Sebastian will guest star in this film. *The scene where Pooh and his friends first saw the eruption in Mount Vesuvius was later seen as a flashback in Pooh's Adventures of What's New, Scooby Doo?: Pompeii and Circumstance. *''Mr. Peabody and Sherman'', Muppets: Most Wanted and Pompeii were released in theaters in 2014. *Music from Beauty and the Beast (composed by Alan Menken) in the scene of Sherman crying about Milo and Cassia's death before the heroes look at Pompeii. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Billy2009 Category:Time Travel Films Category:Censored films